Dioramic displays involving scenic representations in which sculptured figures and lifelike details are displayed usually in miniature so as to blend indistinguishably with a realistic painted background have been prepared for viewing for centuries. Such diorama have also been used as toys where numerous scenes are represented on a flat board and a child can move the figures or objects around, such as toy soldiers on a battlefield or toy cars around a speedway. A problem with such boards is that they are not easily stored or transported by the child or the parent. These prior art dioramas due to their size are also difficult to merchandise and must be put in large flat unwieldy boxes for display. It is understood that certain so-called Micromega.TM. toys have been sold by others where an auto van-like toy has latched sides which flop down to expose a city interior. Somewhat similarly it is understood that a Ninja Turtle toy apparently known as a TeknaDrome toy has been sold involving a tank-tracked ball which can be hingedly opened to expose scenery in the form of an "enemy lair". Both of these toys provide for very structured play for mostly school-aged children. There thus has been a need for a more imaginative more easily used diorama where one or more young particularly pre-school children can easily remove from storage, carry, open to greatly expand the area of scenic play, to interactively play on the diorama, then close and return the toy to storage.